She's MY girlfriend, baby !
by Ellana-Watson
Summary: One Shot Faberry


One Shot fait à partir d'une photo Faberry, prise lors du tournage de " _I kissed a girl_"  
Je ne sais pas encore si je vais faire un recueil de OS ou si je vais en faire une fic, à vous de choisir.  
PS: Regardez la photo avant de lire, vous comprendrez mieux ;)  
./_cb20111206092506/glee/images/5/59/S3E7_I_Kissed_A_Gil_

* * *

Tu vois cette fille ? Tu vois cette brune que je tiens jalousement dans mes bras ? C'est ma copine. Pas UNE copine, MA copine. Cette fille est ma petite amie.

C'est fou sa non ? Moi, la grande Quinn Fabray, est tombée amoureuse. Pire encore, pas d'un grand costaud qui joue quater-back, mais d'une fille. Et pas n'importe quelle fille, juste ELLE.

Il y avait de quoi me faire virer au moins vingt fois des Cheerios. Et c'est ce qui est arrivé. Mais sa n'a duré qu'une journée. Quand Coach à vu l'engouement et la popularité que suscitait notre couple, elle m'a immédiatement reprise. Ce qui m'a valu, au passage, quelques grognements de S, trop contente d'être enfin le leader. Mais avec moi, elle ne peut pas jouer la dure : son regard criait qu'elle était heureuse pour moi, pour nous, et elle n'a pas pu cacher bien longtemps son sourire derrière son air de pseudo colère hispanique.

Cette diva, c'est ma vie. C'est devant elle que j'ai pour la première fois laissé tomber mon masque. C'est elle qui m'a recueillie, tremblante, épuisée et en larmes quand j'ai du confier ma fille à sa mère biologique. Ce sont ses bras protecteurs qui m'ont apaisé, ce sont ses câlins, ses caresses qui m'ont redonné goût à la vie. Et pour la première fois ce jour là aussi, ce sont ses baisers qui m'ont donné l'oxygène qu'il me manquait, qui m'ont à nouveau insufflé la vie. J'avais cru mourir ce jour là, et elle à transformé ma douleur, faisant de ce moment le plus tendre et aimant que je n'avais jamais connu jusqu'à ce jour.

Nous deux, c'était comme…une évidence.

Il n'y a pas eu de questions horrifiées genre : « _Mon Dieu, j'ai embrassé une fille_ ! », « _J'ai pleuré dans les bras de la pire loser du lycée ! Et… OH PUTIN je l'ai embrassé_ ! », « _Mais pourquoi j'ai fait sa ? Je vais brûler en enfer ! Satan va me courir après avec sa fourche !_ »

(Non, pas Santana, le VRAI Satan. Parce que si le diable me court après pour un baiser, je crois que ma chère coéquipière fini embrochée et rôtie à petit feu. Minimum)

Non, il n'y a rien eu de tout sa. Juste une évidence. J'avais pleuré dans ses bras, je m'étais ouverte à elle comme à jamais personne avant, c'était comme un pacte. Je lui confiais mon cœur meurtri, elle me confiait son amour.

Depuis ce jour nous avons appris à nous connaitre. Les regards haineux avaient disparus, les bousculades, les insultes… tout sa avait disparu. Nous marchions côte à côte dans les couloirs, collées l'une à l'autre. Les gens avaient été surpris de ce soudain rapprochement, mais nous avions décidé d'y aller en douceur. Nous nous asseyions à côté au Glee club. J'ai cru que Finn allait faire un arrêt cardiaque en voyant cela, mais une remarque bien cinglante _made in Fabray_ l'avait rapidement remis à sa place, à savoir « un mollusque pas capable de combler une star montante de Broadway ». Nous mangions ensemble au réfectoire, et elle avait, pour la première fois, le droit de s'asseoir à la prestigieuse table des cheerleaders. Et pas à n'importe quelle place : celle à la droite de la capitaine, à savoir moi. La place de Santana. Les regards ébahis des autres m'avaient amusée, mais ma copine elle, semblait gênée. Mes coéquipières avaient bien tenté de lui lancer deux ou trois piques, mais les promesses d'un entrainement long et douloureux sonnaient comme une promesse d'enfer pour elles. Du coup, silence radio. Quand Satan a débarqué, j'ai cru qu'elle allait prendre son plateau et le casser en deux sur la tête de la diva. Mais à mon grand étonnement, elle avait simplement lancé un : « _Si tu tiens à ta tête de gorille et que tu ne veux pas que ton corps de thon transgénique soit maltraité plus qu'il ne le devrait, bouge._ » La fille assise à ma gauche s'était décalée, tremblante de peur, et la latina s'était assise avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, m'assurant ainsi tout son soutien.

Elle venait me voir à mes entrainements, et ne ratait aucune compétition.

C'est une copine parfaite. La veille des rencontres importantes elle me cuisinait des pâtes, ou du riz, pour, je cite « _Que tu n'ai pas de crampes et que tu ne fasses pas un malaise. Je ne me vois pas arriver sur le terrain complètement catastrophée _». Quand je lui ai répondu qu'elle aurait pu, par la même occasion, me faire du bouche à bouche sans éveiller les soupçons, elle m'avait alors dit qu'il fallait qu'elle s'entraine, et s'était jetée sur mes lèvres. Très bon souvenir, soi dit en passant.

Peu de temps après, nous avons décidé de nous afficher au lycée. Karofsky avait bien tenté de nous lancer des slushies, mais quand San' l'a menacé d'aller voir Kurt, il s'était tout simplement fait oublié. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi Karofsky devrait avoir peur de Kurt mais bon, cela nous à évité de nombreux soucis.

Je me souviens de la première fois où l'on s'est tenu la main dans les couloirs. Ma copine tremblait comme une feuille, de peur de la réaction de Finn, des remarques des autres, des slushies. Je lui avais alors pris la main et lui a dit, droit dans les yeux « Fais moi confiance ».

J'ai alors poussé la porte du lycée, mettant en place mon expression « _spécial Fabray capitaine_ » pour l'occasion. Les gens s'écartaient, et certains même nous souriaient. Mais quand une brute de l'équipe de foot lui déboula dessus et était sur le point de lui mettre un coup d'épaule mémorable, je l'avais simplement attirée contre ma hanche. Reconnaissante, elle avait passé son bras autour de ma taille, et c'est tout naturellement que l'on s'était rendue en cours.

Tu vois cette fille ? Tu vois cette brune que je tiens jalousement dans mes bras ? C'est ma copine. Pas UNE copine, MA copine. Cette fille est ma petite amie.

Elle s'appelle Rachel Berry.

Et dans quelques semaines je pourrais enfin l'appeler « _ma femme_ ».


End file.
